Enzo Ferrari ('Tooned)
Description The Enzo Ferrari is a 12 cylinder mid-engine berlinetta sports car named after the company's founder, Enzo Ferrari. It was built in 2002 using Formula One technology, such as a carbon-fibre body, F1-style electrohydraulic shift transmission, and carbon fibre-reinforced silicon carbide (C/SiC) ceramic composite disc brakes. Also used are technologies not allowed in F1 such as active aerodynamics and traction control. After a downforce of 7600 N (1700 lbf) is reached at 300 km/h (186 mph) the rear wing is actuated by computer to maintain that downforce. The Enzo's F140 B V12 engine was the first of a new generation for Ferrari. It is based on the design of the V8 found in Maserati's Quattroporte. The Enzo's engine displaces 5998 cc (366 in³) and produces 651 hp (485 kW) at 7800 rpm and 657 N·m (485 lb·ft) at 5500 rpm. The redline is 8,200 rpm. The Enzo can accelerate to 60 mph (97 km/h) in 3.14 seconds and can reach 100 mph (160 km/h) in 6.6 seconds. The ¼ mile (~400 m) time is about 11.2 at 136 mph (219 km/h), on skidpad it has reached 1.05''g'' and the top speed has been recorded to be as high as 355 kilometres per hour (221 mph). It is rated at 7 miles per US gallon (34 L/100 km) in the city, 12 miles per US gallon (20 L/100 km) on the highway and 8 miles per US gallon (29 L/100 km) combined. The Enzo was designed by Ken Okuyama, the Japanese former Pininfarina head designer, and initially announced at the 2002 Paris Motor Show with a limited production run of 349 and at US $659,330 (~€624,000). The company sent invitations to existing customers, specifically, those who had previously bought the F40 and F50. All 349 cars were sold in this way before production began. Later, after numerous requests, Ferrari decided to build 50 more Enzos, bringing the total to 399. Before being unveiled at the Paris Motor show, the Enzo (that was used in the show) was flown from Italy to the U.S. to be filmed in Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. It was driven on a beach by actress Demi Moore. After filming was complete, the Enzo was flown to France to be in the Motor Show. In 2004, a 400th Enzo was built and donated to the Vatican for charity, which was later sold at a Sotheby's auction for $1.1 million (€1.0 million). This version of the Enzo Ferrari is a 'tooned (from "cartooned) version of the real car. It has large rear wheels and the back is much higher than it should be. It has massive fenders and an exaggerated engine. Versions The 'Tooned Enzo Ferrari has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 2008 card From the back of the 2008 card: Born: 2004 Birthplace: Maranello, Italy Deisgner: Pininfarina Specialty: This 'Tooned® Enzo Ferrari model with an exposed engine and exaggerated wheels is a supercar-toon dream made for luxury cruising. Designed by Hot Wheels® in El Segundo, California, USA. Gallery Enzo Ferrari ('Tooned).JPG Tooned Enzo Ferrari.JPG|Tooned Enzo Ferrari See also *Enzo Ferrari﻿ Category:2004 Hot Wheels Category:2004 First Editions Category:All Stars Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:Ferrari Cars Category:'Tooned Cars Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Italian Cars Category:Discontinued Vehicles Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:Enzo Cars Category:Sports cars Category:1:64